La Vida No Acaba
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Después de la pelea con Voldemort, Harry queda lesionado, tomando la decisión de ponerle fin a su vida. Quizás la solución menos adecuada, por que para Ginny Weasley, él aun tiene mucho por que vivir.


**La vida no acaba**

**Por HuesosPotter**

Estaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el techo, acostado sobre su cama. Los brazos le pesaban y podía sentir que parte de su cuerpo dolía, al menos la parte superior. Le dolía la mano donde empuñaba su varita, tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Una ligera barba le cubría parte de la cara. Restos de lágrimas se marcaban por los pliegues de sus ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido de la cintura para abajo, secuelas de la guerra fue lo último que escuchó decir a la sanadora, antes de correr a todos de la habitación de San Mungo. La situación era difícil, estuvo casi cuatro semanas internado en el hospital. Su mal humor, rencor y su propio dolor lo habían consumido, sobre todo por todo lo que había perdido.

Ron había intentado hablar con el al igual que el resto de la familia, pero Harry solo quería morirse hubiera sido preferible a quedar así, como un medio hombre. La decisión que había tomado era la mejor. No podía vivir así, siendo una carga para las personas que lo rodeaban. Voldemort ya no estaba, pero con su último hechizo había ganado.

La pelea con Voldemort había sido un caos, había gente en el piso, hechizo y maldiciones volaban por todas direcciones. Pero al final la mayoría de las personas que lo acompañaron en el campo de batalla habían salido con vida, por desgracia igual él.

Cuando lo trasladaron a la Madriguera, tres días atrás había sido la última vez que había dejado que lo ayudaran, que lo tocaran.

Era un paralítico.

Ya no era un hombre completo, ya ni siquiera se podía considerar así.

Había corrido y rechazado a todos, en espacial a Ginny. No quería que lo viera así, que le tuviera lastima, no quería ser una carga para ella. Ella necesitaba algo mejor. Necesitaba un hombre completo. Un hombre que igualara su pasión en todos los sentidos, y él, ya no podía.

Con el tiempo, Ginny lo olvidaría, y encontraría a alguien a quien amar y que la amara de la misma forma.

Lo que iba a hacer era una estupidez, lo sabia, estaba consiente de eso.

Dos palabras que acabarían con su martirio, dos palabras que Voldemort pronuncio dos veces y no lo logró, dos palabras que el mortifago más experimentado no pudo pronunciar contra él, el mismo lo haría.

Levantó su varita, la colocó en su sien y una serie de imágenes buenas y malas se proyectaron en su mente en cuestión de segundos. _(((Ginny)))_ pensó y la última imagen de su pelirroja pasó por su mente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, con un sonido hueco.

- Expelliarmus!!! – su varita voló por los aires hasta detenerse en el suelo.

Su hermosa Ginny estaba en la puerta, varita en mano y su mirada fija en él. Su cara reflejaba un sin fin de emociones. Dolor, amor, enojo, tristeza… ¿decepción?.

Ginny no podía creer lo que había evitado. ¿Como podía hacer eso?, ¿como podía pensar en dejarla?. Ella lo necesitaba tanto, como él a ella.

Estaba tendido en la cama con las sabanas cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, desde las caderas a sus piernas. No tenia puesta su ropa, no había dejado que nadie lo ayudara, su barbilla tenia un toque desaliñado marcado por la barba insipiente que le había crecido por la falta de afeitado, su cabello revuelto como siempre, su torso desnudo cubierto de pequeños vellos, donde a ella le encantaba perder sus dedos, para Ginny no había hombre más atractivo que aquel que tenia enfrente.

Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, un brillo que le partió el corazón. Su cara era una marcara inexpresiva, la que utilizaba cuando no quería que vieran dentro de él, en sus sentimientos, pero a ella no la podía engañar, nunca lo había hecho. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento no justificaba el hecho que se iba a…, no quería ni pensarlo. ¿Cómo? Después de todo lo que habían planeado para su futuro, después de todo lo que ambos se merecían. No importaba como estuviera, lo amaba y nunca dejaría de amarlo, estuviera como estuviera.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-Sal de aquí Ginny.

-Harry

-No. Lárgate no quiero que… vete.

-No. No quiero ni pensar en lo que ibas a hacer.

- ¡Vete Ginny no quiero que me veas así! ¡No quiero vivir así!

-¡Dios! Harry como pudiste considéralo…

-¡Vete! Yo se lo que hago. No tienes derecho de estar aquí.

-¿no tengo derecho de estar aquí? – Preguntó Ginny visiblemente ofendida - ¿esto no importa nada? – no quería gritar pero no lo pudo evitar mientras le enseñaba la mano donde tenia el anillo que el le había entregado cuando le pidió que se casara con él.

-Puedes quitártelo. Ya no… ya no nos vamos a casar – dijo Harry amargamente, tenia un nudo en el estomago por decirle tales cosas a su amada Ginny pero era lo mejor, ella entendería con el tiempo.

-¿y puedo saber por que? – preguntó sarcásticamente Ginny. Estaba tratando de controlar las lágrimas que le quemaban por salir pero no podía, ya que si lo hacia se iba a desmoronar y es lo que menos necesitaba Harry.

Como le podía preguntar eso. No lo veía en que forma estaba. En que no podía moverse. – Mírame. ¿Que puedo ofrecerte? – cada vez se le partía más el corazón a Ginny no podía dejar que Harry viera sus lágrimas y miró hacia otro lado dándole la espalda a Harry. - ¡Carajo Mírame! – le gritó Harry violentamente, Ginny giró para afrontarlo, ya las lágrimas eran lo de menos. - ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? No me puedo mover, no puedo… Ginny es lo mejor, créeme, vas a encontrar a otro, al-alguien que te ame de la forma a que te mereces. Alguien que no sea una carga para ti. Alguien que te pueda dar la familia que quieres… y-yo no puedo… necesitas a alguien que te pueda hacer el amor... que te pueda dar hijos… - Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado.

-Eso no me importa. Te amo Harry. La san…

-Claro que te importa – la interrumpió – Ginny eres una mujer apasionada, necesitas a un hombre que te pueda llenar en todos los sentidos. Un hombre completo. Ya no lo soy…

- ¿eso crees? – Ginny tomó su varita y cerró la puerta, y con otro movimiento puso un hechizo Imperturbate. Estaba decidida, lo que necesitaba Harry era que le demostraran con hechos que las cosas iban a mejorar.

-¿Ginny que… que haces? – se acercó a la cama, tomó la sabana que le cubrían y tiró de ella, dejandolo como lo trajeron al mundo, tendido sobre la cama. Ginny lo recorrió con la mirada, no hubo parte de que no fuera escaneada por sus ojos, Harry no quería que hiciera eso, se sentía humillado, dolido.

Era un hombre magnifico. Como podía pensar que el no poder caminar fuera a importarle, aún si solo tuviera una pierna o un solo brazo para ella fuera magnifico.

-Ese es el problema ¿no? – le preguntó con decisión en su rostro. – piensas que no me puedes… ¿Cuál fue la palabra? ¿Llenar? ¿Igualar? - Y el vestido calló al piso de la recamara. El rostro de Harry viajo de su hermoso cuerpo a su rostro. El corazón le latió por una razón diferente a la adrenalina de la discusión. ¿Que estaba haciendo?, ¿que intentaba Ginny?

-Gin… no me hagas esto… - suplicó Harry. No quería humillarse enfrente de ella _(((no enfrente de ella)))_ pensó Harry. No quería demostrarle a Ginny que su cuerpo ya no respondía de la misma forma en la que siempre lo hacía ante la desnudes de la mujer que amaba.

-Ginny no… - Ella lo calló con un beso. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se habían besado horas antes de que Harry y todos los demás partieran a ponerle fin a la guerra.

-No Gin…-

-Shhh – lo volvió a besar lentamente como a ambos les gustaba, separó sus labios con los de ella, para invadir el interior de su boca con su lengua, hasta que encontró la de él. Ambas se juntaron, se acariciaban. Harry tenía ganas de gritar pero el beso era tan mágico, tan exquisito, tan Ginny, que no podía apartarse, no podía evitar responderle. Ginny se quitó el resto de la ropa interior que llevaba, quedando en la misma desnudes que él.

Se subió a la cama, a horcajadas sobre su prometido. La visión que tenia Harry era gloriosa. Tenia las piernas separadas a cada lado de él, dándole un panorama erótico en plenitud, mostrándole el camino de la gloria entre esos pequeños rizos rojizos que tanto adoraba, su vientre plano y sus pechos perfectos erguidos por la expectación, las pecas que la cubrían sus hombros y el comienzo de sus senos eran el recubrimiento perfecto para el manjar delicioso que era su cuerpo. El cabello suelto parecía una llama de pasión, que los envolvía a ambos, le caía por los hombros y su espalda. Como adoraba su cabello, como la adoraba a ella.

Ginny podía ver en la cara de Harry la desesperación por la angustia, mezclado por el deseo que existía dentro de él, deseo que era él mismo dentro de ella. Ambos cuerpos se conocían físicamente, sabían como amarse mutuamente. Pero ver la cara de angustia de Harry por saber que su cuerpo no respondía de la manera en que estaba acostumbrado, la estaba torturando por dentro. Esto era para ayudarlo, para demostrarle que no le importaba, que seguía siendo el mismo, el no mover las piernas no lo hacia menos hombre. Tomó la masculinidad de Harry entre sus manos, y él contuvo la respiración que tal si no podía. No estaba respondiendo ¿o si?.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, mientras manipulaba a Harry lentamente desde el pináculo a la base, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez, muy despacio lo recorrio con su mano a lo largo y ancho, con sus ojos cafés en sus ojos esmeralda, sintió como poco a poco estaba respondiendo, caliente y palpitante sobre su mano, Harry aferró sus manos en la sabanas, sintiendo con alivio como su cuerpo gustoso empezó a responder en magnitud.

La sonrisa sensual de Ginny llenó de jubilo a su cuerpo, sabia lo que le estaba asiendo después de todo ambos sabían que les gustaba uno del otro, como manejarse y como saciarse. Poco a poco Ginny lo dirigió dentro de ella, ambos embonaban a la perfección desde la primera vez en que sus cuerpos se unieron sabían que estaban ellos el uno para el otro.

Harry respiró profundamente sin quitar los ojos de la conexión que hacían sus cuerpos, era una visión eróticamente hermosa, donde negro y cobrizo se unían, humedad y dureza.

Ginny gimió cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, penetrándola. Profundo, grande y endurecido. Apoyo sus manos en su pecho para balancearse, metiendo sus delicados dedos entre el vello que cubría parte del pecho de Harry, el sonido casi animal que salió de la garganta de Harry fue suficiente para que ella supiera que estaba haciendo las cosas correctas, y él, le estaba permitiendo guiarlo rindiéndose ante ella, a su afrodita de cabellos rojos como la pasión.

- Gin… - Gimió Harry.

- Sabes que me gusta arriba. - el susurró sensual de Ginny llenó sus oídos, y su alma.

Lo estaba volviendo loco con sus palabras y su entrega, le acarició sus piernas cuando ella se empezó a mover cabalgándolo lentamente con movimientos circulares, después hacia delante y hacia atrás, hasta que eso no fue suficiente para ambos Harry se aferró a las caderas después a las nalgas de Ginny, moviéndola con sus brazos, separándoselas para que tuviera mas acceso, más empuje, Ginny galopó con más fuerzas, la estaba quemando por dentro.

Apoyada sobre Harry subió y bajo sobre él, llevándolo a un lugar conocido de su unión y su pasión. Estaban sudorosos, el cabello de Ginny se agitaba con cada sumergida, y los sonidos que salían de Ginny eran música para los oídos de Harry. Tomo sus senos en sus manos, mientras su pulgar acariciaba el botón rozado que era el pezón de ella, por las sensación Ginny arqueó su cuerpo, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás envolviéndose por la sensación que era Harry. La estaba enloqueciendo, Harry sabía lo que necesitaba que estaba a punto de la realización pero necesitaba más, Harry no estaba equivocado cuando le dijo que era una mujer llena de pasión, en lo único que se equivocaba era decir que él ya no la podía llenar, ya que Harry era el único con el que podía llegar a la satisfacción de ser poseída y completada mas allá de lo físico del amor. Harry bajo su mano para manipularla con sus dedos y con su palma, el lugar donde ella quería ser tocada, el gemido de Ginny inundó la habitación. Harry la podía sentir estremecer sobre él. Calida, húmeda, latente, rodeando su masculinidad, rodeándolo a él. Ginny contrajo sus músculos vaginales y Harry sintió que ya no faltaba mucho para su liberación. Ginny también lo sintió pero le faltaba poco para alcanzar la cima, así que apoyada sobre sus rodillas, balanceándose sobre sus manos una en el pecho de Harry y la otra la cama, se movió mas de prisa, Harry con su pulgar masajeo una y otra vez circularmente el botón sensible de su pelirroja entre sus pequeños cabellos húmedos y sedosos. Ginny gritó el nombre de Harry cuando el clímax llegó.

- ¡Harryyy! ¡siii! - Gritó satisfecha. Su cuerpo estaba sonrojado, sudado, caliente. Harry amaba verla de ese modo y saber que era él, el causante de tal sensación, lo excitaba más. El también mezcló sus gemidos con los de ella.

- Ginny… - las manos de Harry se aferraron a los muslos y las nalgadas de Ginny, friccionándola con sus manos sobre su mástil, hasta que se vació dentro de ella, cuando su éxtasis llegó.

Cuando terminaron y aún en sus cuerpos estaba latente el desgaste de la unión, donde sus corazones latían al máximo y en sus cabezas no había otra cosa que pensamientos encontrados, Ginny se inclinó sobre él, besándolo de lleno en la boca, separando sus labios, saboreando sus lenguas. Uniéndolas de la forma como estaban unidos sus miembros. Necesitaban tanto de ese beso, que era una promesa y salvavidas a tanto dolor, a tanto desasosiego.

Harry se aferró al cuerpo de Ginny abrazándola, pasando sus brazos por su esbelta figura, Ginny se relajó en el cuerpo de Harry aferrándose también a él, hundiendo su rostro en la cavidad de hacia su cuello y su hombro. Unas lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro. No necesitaban aclarar nada, la vida iba a ser diferente ahora, quizás difícil, pero no importaba mientras estuvieran juntos.

Harry estaba arrepentido por pensar que acabando con su vida iba a estar mucho mejor, como podía haber pensado que la mujer que estaba en sus brazos lo podía olvidar, si gracias a ella estaba vivo, no solo por evitar que se suicidara, sino por ser su fuerza y su poder cuando la pelea con Voldemort parecía imposible de ganar. Aún cuando no estuviera a su lado, sabia que por ella tenia que derrotarlo, para cumplir con sus sueños, con sus expectativas. Quizás no se iban a cumplir algunos de esos sueños pero estarían juntos para amarse y apoyarse.

Acarició la espalda de Ginny y apartó los cabellos bañados de sudor que caían por su rostro, Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados sobre el pecho de Harry, se veía relajada y satisfecha. Al sentir la caricia de Harry abrió sus bellos ojos y lo miró de nuevo, volviéndolo a besar dulcemente.

-Gin quizás… quizás no podamos tener hijos… - le dijo - yo no…

- Yo no estaría preocupado por eso. – lo interrumpió Ginny.

- ¿a que te refieres? –

- Me enteré el día que terminó la guerra, por eso no fui con ustedes. – le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Harry. Harry sintió que dejó de respirar cuando Ginny dejó de hablar callándose de pronto, pensado de que forma se lo diría.

- ¿Ginny?

-Tenia alguien a quien proteger. – Harry contuvo el aire en sus pulmones - Estoy embarazada Harry.

- Por Dios Gin… - liberó el aire que seguía conteniendo por la expectativa - ¿estás segura?

- Si… tenía que confírmalo para no arriesgarme. Tengo 7 semanas… - se acomodó para observar mejor su reacción, estaba visiblemente sorprendido pero sobre todo, Ginny sabia que estaba arrepentido, por lo que casi sucedía si no hubiera entrado en el momento justo. _(((Por Dios que iba a hacer… casi me…)))_

- Harry aún tienes mucho por que vivir… - los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de Ginny - quiero que nuestro hijo tengo a su padre… no puedo hacerlo sola amor…

- No quería ser una carga para ti… que me tuvieras lástima… - necesitaba explicarse, necesitaba que ella entendiera sus motivos, los cuales ahora le parecían estúpidos y sin motivo – O que te cansaras de mi. – dijo arrepentido, unas lágrimas mojaron sus ojos.

-No podría cansarme nunca de ti. Harry, esto no es impedimento para ser feliz. – Le aclaró Ginny - Vamos a superar esto juntos. Juntos Harry. La sanadora cree que puede ser temporal, quizás con una operación, no es seguro… también podemos ir a ver a un medico muggle.- le dijo muy animada Ginny - Y si no… no importa. Te amo y te amaré igual aún si puedes caminar o no.

Beso su frente y la abrazo con fuerza -Te amo Ginny Potter.

- ¿Así que sin nos vamos a casar? – preguntó Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo dudes.

-Ni por un momento. – saltó una carcajada que retumbo en el pecho de Harry, se sentía vivo. Puso su mano sobre el vientre de Ginny, en el cual se gestaba su hijo. _(((Vamos a ser papás)))_ Ginny posó su mano sobre la de él. Uniendo sus manos sobre el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella. Sus sueños empezaban a hacerse realidad.

-¡Ginny! ¿Ginny estás bien? – Los gritos de Ron retumbando la puerta se escuchaban afuera de la habitación. Parecía alarmado. Ginny quitó el hechizo que evitaba que salieran ruidos de la habitación y contestó.

-Si Ron, Estoy… perfectamente.

-Ehh si… si… - Ron supo de inmediato la razón por la que Ginny había tardado tanto en regresar a la planta baja de la madriguera donde la mayor parte de la familia se estaban reuniendo - voy a… voy… Rayos – fue lo último que escucharon en el pasillo, Harry no pudo contener la carcajada de solo pensar como estarían de rojas las orejas de Ron de la vergüenza de saber que acaban o estaban haciendo su hermana con su mejor amigo.

Ginny adoraba ver a Harry de tal forma, sabia que las ganas de vivir habían regresado a él. Después de todo tenia muchas razones por las cuales hacerlo. Ginny se levantó de la cama y se empezó a vestir consiente que la miraba de Harry estaba sobre ella. Cuando la última prenda estuvo en su lugar, buscó dentro del armario de Harry ropa para él, necesitaba salir de esta habitación.

- Vamos a bajar… - Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, al ver la reacción de Harry, necesitaban empezar poco a poco y el primer paso era la socialización - Confía en mi.

- Siempre. – la voz de Harry profunda y varonil zumbó en sus oídos y la sonrisa era la de un hombre nuevo al que le habían enseñado el camino por el cual andar.

- Gin ¿saben que estás embarazada?. -

- No. Quería que fueras el primero en enterrarte. -

- Ohh… - _(((Me van a matar…)))_

_-_¿Asustado? –

_- _¿De tus hermanos?Si… -

La carcajada de Ginny fue como música para sus oídos. Mientras ayudaba a moverlo. Necesitaba un baño urgente.

_- _Te ayudaré a bañar. -

- Ginny… - dijo Harry y ella se detuvo frente a él. - Te amo. Gracias por salvarme la vida… en más de un sentido. Te amo.

El corazón de Ginny no cabía de felicidad, los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas –Te amo – también le contestó, tomó sus rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, fue un profundo beso, con el que sellaban sus palabras.

Era el comienzo para la nueva etapa de sus vidas, en la que no importaba nada, no importaba si no estaban completos físicamente, o si no pudieran mover alguna parte de su cuerpo. Solo importaba el saber que estaban juntos y que se iban a amar tal cual eran. Ya que juntos los obstáculos que pudieran haber en sus vidas, podían ser superados mientras estuvieran unidos por su amor.

_**¡¡¡Happy birthday to me… **__**Happy birthday to me… Happy Birthday dear Huesitos, Happy birthday to me!!!**_

Digamos que me auto regalé un One-Shot. Hoy 12 de Julio, empezaré mi cumpleaños numero veintitantos a la Harry Potter Way, empezando con este fic y con la premier en México de La Orden del Fénix… Yupi!!!

Espero que le gusté este One-Shot, a mi me gustó que es lo importante. Creo que tiene potencial esta historia para hacer una serie de One-Shots. Pero hasta ahorita solo es este. No quede muy convencida por el título pero después de pensar más de 5, ese fue el que me convenció.

**Por favor Dejen Reviews!!!** Después me deprimo por no tener muchos comentarios. Así que hagan mi día y dense el tiempo de escribirme un REVIEW!!!

Gracias por leer esta nueva historia. Y aun hay más.

Un saludote desde el lugar donde el calor y los mosquitos son patrimonio cultural. Tabasco, México.

**P.d. Dejen Reviews **

Acabo de regresar de la premier de Harry Potter. **Excelente la película**. Pero un gran "buuuu" para Cinepolis VIP Villahermosa, que mal servicio.


End file.
